La verdadera heredera de Clow
by PrIsCY22
Summary: El mago Clow dejó una indicación final: Su hija sería la dueña de las clow cards pro q pasa si la chica equivocada las encontró? Ahora la verdadera heredera busca recuperarlas y Sakura tendrá q ¿luchar o rendirse? S&S Combinación del anime y el manga
1. Situación Actual

_Hola este es mi primer finc espero les guste, las cosas parecen confusas pero les aseguro_ que no se arrepentirán de leerla. Si no les gusta algo espero me dejen sus comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos. Como dice un dicho: "el mejor maestro son tus propios errores" Gracias por todo espero actualizar pronto.

_**lA VERDADERA HEREDERA DE cLOW**_

CAPITULO I : **Situación Actual**

–Buenos días –dijo una hermosa joven vestida muy elegante que se acercó sonriente a su maestro para comenzar con la practica de ese día.

–Buenos días mi querida Aita, ¿lista para la lección?

–Si. Estoy mucho mejor, lo que pasa es que no he dormido bien últimamente.

–Entiendo, y ¿por que no ha venido él hoy?

–Eriol se quedó con él, está muy delicado y Eriol ha dicho que encontró una manera para prolongar su tiempo de vida un poco más. ya que ha encontrado una posibilidad de que…

–Comprendo, pero aún así es riesgoso. Yo también estaba pensando en esa probabilidad.

–Pero es la última opción que tenemos para que él pueda vivir.

–Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

–Maestro, usted sabe que es la persona más importante para mí…

–¿Y eso implica que la vea? –la joven accedió al silencio para no tener que responder a una pregunta que ella no estaba preparada para responder, y que tampoco sabía si podría soportarlo.

–no te preocupes, como ya os he dicho a ustedes dos: la vida nos juega pasadas que ni si quiera una persona como yo, puede saber como terminarán, y como dice nuestro querido Eriol: _**"Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable".**_

–Lo sé maestro, y estoy preparada para lo que vendrá dentro de muy poco.

–Espero que Shaoran también lo esté porque, a parte de lo que le sucede, se vendrá algo muy importante en la vida de las personas que lo rodean, incluyendo a la chica maestra de cartas.

–Si, y aunque aún no sé si pueda soportarlo, lo haré. Estoy preparada para la batalla que se aproxima, por eso quiero aprender todo lo que necesite y pueda usar para su bien.

–No me equivoqué en escogerte como mi aprendiz junto con Shaoran; eres muy capacitada y si sigues por ese camino, ten por seguro que serás la máxima líder dentro de nuestro círculo, después de Shaoran, claro.

–Es decir si sobrevive.

–Claro que lo hará, es un joven fuerte; y con respecto a la chica, no creo que se rehúse es algo que no se puede evitar y ella lo entenderá.

–Si es tan grandiosa y fuerte como dicen, no tengo duda de que lo hará. Dicen que ella es la mejor bruja, pero eso no es eso lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que no quiera hacerlo por su pasado.

–Eso espero..., dicen que ella ha cambiado mucho dentro de estos seis años a raíz de su separación con Shaoran –dijo la joven con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

–No debes preocuparte por eso, las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable. Será mejor que empecemos a entrenar si quieres ser mejor y ser digna de Shaoran, aunque la técnica no funcione y Shaoran muera dentro de poco, demostrarás que eres digna de su amor y te respetarán más que a ella.

–Si maestro, no se preocupe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo estaba tan claro y las gotas de lluvia caían dulcemente en su rostro mojándola completamente. Aún era otoño pero el invierno ya anunciaba su llegada y, aunque el clima estaba muy raro en esos días, las cosas no eran para preocupar a nadie.

La lluvia caía con tal delicadeza con que un amante besa a su gran amor y al mismo tiempo. el viento celoso de su pasión. trataba de distanciar a la lluvia de la tierra.

–"Fuerza" ¿Qué es la fuerza de un amor? –pensaba una chica con aspecto muy dulce, acostada en el pasto de aquel parque que le hacía revivir tantos recuerdos que dañaban su corazón, pero que. de una manera lograban que ella viviera un día más. –Fuerza es pasión –pensaba mientras admiraba el cielo y las gotas de lluvia que le caían en el rostro.

Era lunes, y estaba lloviendo. Eran cerca de las 6:00 de la noche y la lluvia había sido tajante defendiendo su amor.

La joven continuó acostada, sin importarle si se resfriaba, y a decir verdad. poco le importaba ya su vida; prefería morir que seguir viviendo en esa agonía.

Al cabo de unos momentos, la lluvia había cesado casi por completo, y una inmensa y espesa nube cubría el pueblo. Sakura estaba empapada, había llovido muy fuerte, se levantó y se sentó en un columpio del parque pingüino, un columpio que le recordaba la tarde en que su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, y era en ese columpio precisamente, donde habían sucedido los acontecimientos más importantes.

Pero ahora no valía la pena dejarse morir por un error que la mayoría de gente comete, no valía la pena vivir en un pasado que nunca volvería. Ahora ella era una mujer, tenía un novio una carrera, una familia y buenos amigos, pero…. en ese día todo se borraba de su mente, en ese día ella se permitía huir del mundo, refugiarse sola y pensar en lo sucedido con Shaoran, un día en el que se permitía engañar y ser engañada, de llorar hasta que ya no le quedasen más lágrimas.

Recordó una vez más cómo Shaoran se había sentado ahí por primera vez para consolarla, para hablar con ella, como en ese mismo columpio el joven le había declarado su amor y como en ese mismo lugar lo había perdido para siempre.

Lo que más recordaba era su sonrisa y su forma de ser: siempre reservado y al mismo tiempo u Jove muy abierto.

La noche había llegado y a pesar de la neblina, se podía apreciar la luna llena en todo su esplendor, Sakura decidió que era momento de marcharse, que su día especial se había terminado, tomó de su bolso una rosa negra y la dejó en el columpio como era su costumbre desde hace cuatro años. Tomó sus cosas y se fue del lugar mientras el viento soplaba muy fuerte y los pétalos de cerezo caían dulcemente hasta cubrir la rosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se recostó sobre su cama, contrariado por la sola idea de volver a verla en dos semanas; no sabia con exactitud quién era ella pero lo que si sabia, era que su corazón no lo dejaba en paz. Su corazón pedía constantemente verla por lo menos una vez al día para llenarse por un momento de plena paz y calmar su ansiedad.

Miró la luna a través de la ventana y vio las estrellas tan relucientes…. un suspiro escapó de él, ya no podía seguir así, pedía que toda esta pesadilla acabara lo antes posible para que su ser interior; ese ser interior acallara esa sed que tenia por aquella desconocida. Volvió a mirar las estrellas y cerró los ojos, al hacerlo vio en la negrura resplandeciendo como el mismo sol el rostro de la joven que lograba trastornarle como nadie nunca lo había hecho y era extraño para el ya que apenas la conocía.

Se levantó muy despacio en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación ya que ni si quiera había reparado en prender la luz y fue directamente hacia su velador donde guardaba sin ninguna razón aparente para el, la foto de ella; mientras la vio dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y su ser sintió un escalofrío que atravesó todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar pero no era esto un presentimiento sino un sentimiento guardado….

La foto que tenia frente era de la niña que, según todos, el amaba… En el fondo sabía que si pero… ¿por qué? ¿Quién era en realidad?

Hace dos años y medio había tenido un accidente de cual pudo no haber salido con vida pero lo hizo, debido a eso perdió la memoria…. Su madre y sus hermanas le ayudaron a recordar quien era y todo el poder que se encontraba en sus manos, estuvo rodeado de las personas que quería y de sus amigos mas cercanos que poco a poco le ayudaron a recordar parte de su pasado pero a ella…. A ella no la recordaba…

Al cabo de cuatro meses después del accidente su mejor amiga, puesto que había estado con el desde que despertó vino a visitarlo y le ayudó con su entrenamiento como debía ser, le ayudó a controlar todo lo que podía hacer antes del accidente: le enseño a pelear, todos los asuntos familiares, le mostró quien era el y……. y le contó lo que nadie se había atrevido a decirle… Le contó la verdad sobre la joven que frecuentemente encontraba en sus sueños, ella, la joven de la foto… Su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto y, según ella, era el amor de su vida… Aunque para él pareciera extraño ya que desde que despertó en aquella sala del hospital nadie le había acompañado como lo hizo Aita, nunca recibió nada de Sakura, nunca, ni si quiera una llamada y si ella lo amaba como dicen todos¿Por qué nunca se preocupó en venir a verlo?

Ahora solo sabía que amaba a Aita y que ella a parte de ser su novia, era su mejor amiga, su maestra, su alma gemela y la persona en quien mas confiaba en el mundo….

La lluvia empezó a caer muy fuerte empapando las calles de Hong Kong, abrazó la foto con mucho cuidado y se acercó al balcón de su habitación. Era una noche estrellada y la niebla a causa de la lluvia empezó a tapar la luna y las estrellas…., esas estrellas que amaba…. Volvió a tomar la foto con ambas manos y en un sentimiento de exasperación por el dolor que le infundaba saber que esa lluvia, esas estrellas le recordaban a alguien y que el no sería capaz de comprender porqué lanzó el retrato al patio…

Ahora eso no importaba en dos meses moriría a causa de la lesión en su cabeza y no sabía si Sakura lo ayudaría y lo salvaría….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia seguía cayendo con más fuerza cada vez. Eran las seis y treinta de la noche y un sentimiento de soledad embargó a la joven.

–Hola Sakura, ¿me esperaste demasiado?

–Hola Tomoyo. No, no te preocupes estoy bien.

–Llueve mucho ¿no?

-–Si…

–¿Qué sucede Sakura?, tú no eres así ¿por qué utilizaste a rain?

–¿Viste las noticias?

–¿Acerca del viaje de Li?

–Hmm, estoy preocupada Tomoyo, no sé si podré afrontar la situación que me espera con su llegada.

–Pero tu estas bien ¿no?, quiero decir, desde el accidente de Shaoran, tu dijiste que estabas bien. Además si tu dices que Shaoran murió entonces no tienes de que temer.

–Si Tomoyo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que…

–¿Que el joven Li desarregle tu vida un poco? -interrogó la amatista con cierta perspicacia en su mirada.

–Si Tomoyo, tengo miedo mucho miedo. Tú sabes que ahora estoy con Andreu y él es muy bueno con migo, no quisiera causarle daño.

–¿Así que afirmas que Shaoran no está muerto y que lo sigues queriendo?

–Si Tomoyo…–suspiro–. Amo a Shaoran mas que a nada en mi vida y lo sabes, le entregué mucho y… y cuando el… tubo el accidente sufrí mucho al saber que nunca recuperaría la razón, Shaoran murió para mi ese día, el joven Li es el que viene ahora no Shaoran, el joven Li no tiene ni idea de quien es, así que no es mi Shaoran y prefiero no hacerme daño mas con la idea de que Li no me quiere mas. Con su muerte lo amé y lo inmortalicé para siempre, entiéndelo Tomoyo.

–Te entiendo amiga, lo sabes…. Pero si no es eso, entonces ¿para qué me has llamado a este lugar Sakura?

–Quiero que me prometas algo… Quiero que prometas que si algo me llega a suceder, te lleves el libro Sakura junto con las cartas y los guardianes a Hong Kong.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué te sucederá?. No me asustes.

–Nada, solo…. Tengo el presentimiento de algo, además he visto a Clow en mis sueños nuevamente como cuando niña, tengo una premonición y me temo que las cosas no salgan bien esta vez.

–¿Y kero, ya lo sabe?

–Si, no quieren que me preocupe pero sé que es algo grave.

–No te preocupes amiga, haré lo posible por llevar las cartas a Hong Kong pero… ¿por qué allá?

–Es que Clow vivió allá, y creo que allí se sentirán mejor. Solo espero que lo que vi en mi sueño pueda evitarse….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente una hermosa joven se levantó apurada como siempre, presurosa por llegar puntual a la secundaria. Habían pasado ya seis años desde que atrapó a la carta vacío y desde que la desgracia del accidente había sucedido.

–¿Qué pasa, otra vez te levantas tarde?

–Lo siento es que anoche me quedé hasta tarde haciendo una tarea.

–Si claro, oye Sakura, no te olvides de que hoy tenemos una reunión junto con Yue y la profesora Mitsuke trata de llegar puntual quieres? Y por favor ¿puedes traerme uno de esos deliciosos postres que vi en la tienda de la esquina?

–¡Ah…!- se escuchó el grito de la joven al caerse tratando de vestirse.

–Sakura, ¿estas bien? Con esos golpes matutinos tengo miedo de que se te seque el cerebro.

–¿Qué dijiste Kero?

–Nada… solo que me traigas…

–Ah si… ¿y cuándo viste esos dulces??

–El otro día, cuando salimos a evitar el accidente de autos por la falla de electricidad, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Ah si… esos accidentes se están volviendo muy comunes…

–Si, es mejor que estemos atentos, han ocurrido muchos accidentes últimamente y además se siente esa presencia cada vez que ocurre algo.

–Si, bueno me voy a la escuela, trata de portarte bien y por favor Kero si la lavadora se avería de nuevo llama a Yukito ¿si? No dejes que la casa se inunde de nuevo por más interesante que esté tu juego, mi papá, mi hermano y yo estuvimos toda la noche limpiando.

–No te preocupes Sakurita todo está bajo control.

–Ya me voy adiós

Sakura bajó a desayunar junto con su padre y hermano. Sakura había cambiado mucho desde que era niña, su cuerpo cambió notablemente a una esbelta figura gracias al entrenamiento realizado con las cartas y el equipo de gimnasia de la secundaria. Sakura era una joven llena de vida, entusiasmo y belleza no solo superficial sino también interior.

Llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba hasta medio muslo que dejaban ver sus bien formadas piernas, una blusa verde que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y sus bien formadas curvas, su cabello lo traía largo y castaño.

–Vaya, hoy si que se te averió el despertador ¿he? Aunque los monstros como tu suelen dormir demasiado.

–¿Qué dijiste? No soy ningún mostro.

–Eso está por verse, y por cierto el domingo no hagas planes ya hice una cita con la nasa por fin te haremos ese examen para ver si eres o no un mostro.

–¿Qué? –Sakura tenía el rostro rojo y un puño listo para anotar un golpe a su hermano.

La situación en su casa tampoco había cambia do del todo, ahora su padre y hermano sabían de todo lo relacionado entre Sakura y la magia incluso sobre Kero.

–Buenos días Sakura.

–Buenos días papá.

–Espero que llegues puntual.

–Oh es cierto, ya me voy… adiós.

–No te demores tanto, adiós…

–Si…

–Espero que no la regresen a casa de nuevo por su atraso.

–Si –dijo Toya divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Buenos días Shaoran –dijo una hermosa joven mientras se le lanzaba al cuello de Shaoran y lo abrazaba muy fuerte hasta casi dejarlo inmovilizado.

–Buenos días Meiling eh..., ¿podrías bajarte?

–Si, lo siento ¿listo para el viaje?

–Si, eso creo. Meiling, el viaje se adelantó, mi madre y los demás piensan que será mejor ir mañana mismo.

–¿En serio? Es fantástico, ¡volveré a ver a Kinomoto mañana mismo!

–Si, la volverás a ver... –dijo casi en un susurro pensando en que él también la volvería a ver–, así que has tus maletas hoy mismo porque saldremos en la noche.

–Si, por cierto te quiero mucho Shaoran.

–Si Meiling, yo… yo también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Buenos días

–Buenos días Sakura

–¿Cómo está la niña mas hermosa del universo? – dijo un joven atractivo abriéndole los brazos.

–Hola Andreu bien ¿y tu? –pregunto Sakura al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba en los brazos de su novio.

–Mejor, ahora que te veo.

–Hola Tomoyo.

–Hola Sakura, hola Andreu; Sakura ¿podríamos hablar luego de clases?, necesito decirte algo muy importante.

–Claro Tomoyo.

–Bien es mejor que nos vayamos a clase Sakura, Andreu nos vemos luego como acordamos.

–Si.

La jornada matutina había empezado y las clases en la secundaria eran aburidas comparadas a las de la primaria. Habían transcurrido seis años y Sakura ahora estaba en quinto grado de preparatoria, tenia un novio muy atractivo sin considerar que era muy popular, claro que Sakura también era de las más populares.

Yukito impartía clases en la preparatoria como profesor de Cultura y Educación Física. Sakura recibía clases con el.

En el receso Tomoyo se dirigió a la cafetería donde se encontraría con Andréu, como el joven no llegaba decidió tomar un café mientras pensaba en aquel chico dulce, tierno, amable y guapo que le había robado el corazón, pensaba en como lo perdió y como ahora se encontrarían. El joven que la había encantado con su forma de ser, que le había enseñado lo que es el amor….

Recordó la plática de la noche anterior justo después de haberse enterado por las noticias la situación de Shaoran.

–_hola Tomoyo, me da mucho placer escucharte de nuevo._

–_Lo mismo digo Eriol, hace mucho que no hablamos._

–_Si, poco más de un año._

–_Eriol... yo..._

–_No te preocupes, luego tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar sobre lo que pasó entre los dos, esto es mas importante que cualquier cosa… ¿Viste las noticias?_

–_Si. Me preocupa la situación, nunca pensé que a Shaoran, siendo tan fuerte le pudiera pasar algo así._

–_Yo estoy en China, vine hace un año para ver si podía ayudar._

–_¿Un año?... creí que el atentado fue hace dos…_

–_No, eso es algo que nadie sabe. El atentado sucedió hace dos años donde Shaoran perdió la memoria pero otro ataque sucedió hace dos meses que es cuando nos dimos cuenta que Shaoran perdería la vida. Irean Li me llamó cuando todo sucedió, con nosotros también está una gran hechicera amiga de Shaoran, logramos detener la hemorragia pero no encontramos una solución para su muerte. Todo esto lo mantuvimos en secreto hasta ayer ya que nos dimos cuenta de que había una solución… pero para ello necesitamos a Sakura…_

–¿_De que se trata exactamente?_

–_No puedo decírtelo por teléfono pero iremos a Japón en dos semanas._

–_Si quieren pueden hospedarse en mi casa…_

–_Es muy amable de tu parte, significaría mucho para Shaoran, tal vez así pueda recuperar parte de su pasado. Trata de tranquilizar a Sakura lo que le espera es muy duro de superar, pero yo creo que ella lo hará._

–_De acuerdo_

–_Ha sido un placer, nos mantendremos en contacto y Tomoyo…. Cuídate mucho y también a Sakura**.**_

–¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? –dijo Andréu sentándose junto a ella.

–Es un favor, algo que tiene que ver con Shaoran y Sakura.

_**Continuará….**_

Shaoran regresará a Japón antes de lo planeado… ¿Qué sucederá con Sakura al verlo ¿Cómo se reencontrarán, qué favor le pedirá Tomoyo a Andréu?

Prometo actualizar pronto, poco a poco tomarán el hilo de la historia con mas claridad. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, gracias.

Adiós


	2. Un nuevo libro

**_¿UN NUEVO LIBRO?_**

En el receso Tomoyo se dirigió a la cafetería donde se encontraría con Andréu. Como el joven no llegaba, decidió tomar un café mientras pensaba en aquel chico dulce, tierno, amable y guapo que le había robado el corazón, pensaba en cómo lo perdió y cómo ahora se encontrarían. El joven que la había encantado con su forma de ser, que le había enseñado lo que es el amor….

–¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? –dijo Andréu sentándose junto a ella.

–Es un favor que tengo que pedirte, es… sobre Sakura y Shaoran…

–Sigue…

–Tú sabes que Sakura es una maga muy poderosa y que el joven Li es alguien muy importante para ella.

–Déjame corregirte, "era alguien especial". Eso se acabó. Él perdió la memoria hace dos años y Sakura lo ha superado. Si no fuera así, ella no estaría con migo- dijo el joven un tanto molesto y preocupado.

–Puede que para Sakura ya esté muy en claro que Li es otro, pero aún así ella está muy impactada con la noticia de su muerte dentro de seis meses. Aunque Li no tenga memorias, para Sakura no es fácil de aceptar que verá su rostro nuevamente y que tendrá que salvar su vida.

–¡¿QUÉ?! No puedes hablar en serio. Sakura no puede verlo, no lo permitiré.

–¡La única forma para que Li sobreviva es que Sakura intervenga, de otra manera él morirá! –dijo Tomoyo exaltada.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en completo silencio antela reacción de Tomoyo. Ella nunca se exasperaba con facilidad y Andréu nunca la había visto de esa manera.

–¿Él logrará recordarla?

–No lo sé, pero sí se salvará.

–No quiero que Sakura sufra. La amo. Y si volver a ver el rostro de ese sujeto la daña, no lo permitiré. Sin embargo –dijo Andréu resignado ante lo que sucedía–, si Sakura accede, yo… yo la apoyaré y la cuidaré. Respetaré cualquier decisión que tome. Pero ante todo, la cuidaré.

–Eres un gran chico. Sakura no se equivocó al elegirte. Eriol me llamó anoche y me contó algunas cosas. Ellos llegarán la próxima semana, cuando llegue, podrás preguntarle lo que quieras.

–¿Cómo lo harán? Yo puedo ayudar, he estudiado mucho con respecto a la magia, tal vez no tenga poderes pero tengo mucho conocimiento.

–Eriol no me lo explicó, es muy amable de tu parte que quieras ayudar a salvar la vida de Li.

–No es eso. Quiero que se aleje de nuestras vidas lo antes posible.

La joven japonesa sonrió dulcemente irradiando esa paz que solo ella con su sonrisa podía brindar, esa sonrisa llena de calma y dulzura que incluso a Andréu, lograba cautivar.

El joven también sonrió, ahora ya con más calma y con la confianza de que Tomoyo sabría controlar la situación. A pesar de que Andréu amaba a Sakura, no podía obviar la belleza de Tomoyo. Era una chica íntegra e inteligente. Desde el primer momento en que la vio la amó secretamente y si no fuera porque en ese entonces ella tenía novio, las cosas entre ellos serían distintas. Así conoció a Sakura y también la amó pero con Tomoyo las cosas eran de alguna manera… distintas.

–Es hora de que me retire –dijo Tomoyo un poco incómoda por la forma en que éste la veía–; no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero así como tú estás dispuesto a proteger a Sakura y hacerla feliz. Yo también estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de que Sakura fuera feliz.

–Confío en ti –dijo Andréu tomando la mano de Tomoyo antes de que ella se marchara y depositando en ella un dulce y delicado beso.

La joven asintió sonriendo y salió mientras Andréu la veía desaparecer con cierta nostalgia en su mirada. Tomoyo era demasiado importante para él, aún había un espacio en su corazón en el que habitaba Tomoyo y aunque haya intentado muchas veces cerrarlo para que todo su corazón perteneciera a Sakura, este se rehusaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por el campus dirigiéndose a su la cooperativa; su mejor amiga había desaparecido y no le quedaba más remedio que ir sola a la cooperativa por algo de comida.

–¡Ah! –la joven gritó al ser atraída por alguien hacia la parte trasera del patio.

–Shhh… Joder Sakura, no grites –pronunció muy despacio una chica muy linda.

–Tsuke, no me asustes de ese modo.

–Lo siento, no fue mi intención –sonreía la joven por la reacción de su amiga–. Sakura, te asustas con todo. Debemos hacer algo al respecto.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Se supones que tienes clase de álgebra ¿no es así?

–Si pero quiero que veas algo que encontré en la biblioteca ayer en la tarde.

–¿De que se trata?

–Mira tu misma

En sus manos depositó un libro negro muy antiguo que tenía en su portada un sello mágico particular a los otros hechos por el mago Clow. Estaba escrito en un dialecto extraño por lo tanto no supo de lo que decía la portada. Sus letras parecían haber sido escritas recientemente pero las hojas amarillentas y gastadas demostraban lo contrario.

Contenía hechizos que al instante Sakura notó que se podían aplicar a las cartas. Lo que más llamó su atención, fue ver que la mayoría de dibujos pertenecían a las imágenes de las cartas y sus reacciones. Pero lo más sorprendente fue ver que la mitad de conjuros aún no estaban escritos, es decir, los títulos estaban puestos pero no tenían nada escrito que pudiera explicar como realizar el conjuro.

–¿Qué te parece? Podremos probarlo esta noche ¿qué dices Sakura? –decía Tsuke emocionada por su hallazgo.

–Si, me gustaría saber de que se trata, aunque… esta noche le prometí a Kero ir a entrenar con el, Yue y la profesora Mitsuki al templo ¿por qué no vienes?

–No lo se… Yue me intimida, y supongo que Tomoyo también irá. Sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien.

–Vamos, no sucederá nada ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber?. Además… estos dibujos son muy parecidos a los de las cartas.

–Tienes razón, la curiosidad me mata. Hace tiempo que no entreno con Kaho, no me vendría mal que ella me enseñe algunas técnicas especiales.

–Además tiene, muchas hojas en blanco entre conjuros.

–¿Crees que pertenezca al mago Clow? Ya que el sello de la portada es similar.

–No lo creo Tsuke, mira, el sello es similar pero no es el mismo, el mago Clow tenía como símbolos el sol y la luna juntos. Este sólo tiene a la luna. Además, Eriol me hubiese contado que existía otro libro aparte del que tengo. Es muy extraño.

–Tal vez sea un manual de conjuros.

–Kero no me ha contado nada de un manual de conjuros, pero, si me permites llevar el libro a casa esta tarde, en la noche ya tendremos respuestas.

–Como quieras Sakura, pero prométeme que mañana entrenaremos solo las dos, tu nivel de magia ah disminuido notablemente. Me preocupa.

–Lo sé, yo también lo he sentido –dijo Sakura con cara de apenada–, por eso Kero quiere que entrenemos esta noche, además las cartas también me lo piden.

–Pues tenemos que hacer algo Sakura, todos contamos contigo. Yue y Kero no pueden vivir sin mucha energía.- No te preocupes recuperaré el tiempo perdido –dijo la Card Máster mientras un rugido provino de su estómago.

–Lo siento Sakura. Tú con hambre y yo quitándote tiempo. Vamos a la cooperativa antes de que se acabe el receso –sugirió sonriente Tsuke.

Tsuke era una chica hermosa que Sakura conoció gracias a la profesora Mitsuki en el templo Tsukimine desde hace cinco años. Era descendiente de un poderoso clan mágico proveniente de China.

Era de tez blanca, su cabello lacio: negro azulado, sus ojos azules y de una contextura delgada y alta. Poseía un esbelto cuerpo gracias a los entrenamientos que acostumbraba desde pequeña y además era extrovertida, no al extremo pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención de muchos chicos y el odio de muchas chicas. Lo malo de Tsuke era su humor; muchos días no se sabía con qué humor estaba la chica, y esto provocaba que muchos tuvieran miedo de acercársele a veces.

Desde que conoció a Sakura, le ayudó con su entrenamiento y jamás quiso separarse de ella. Como estaban en la misma escuela procuraba estar siempre con Sakura, eso atrajo los celos de Tomoyo y desde ese momento no tenían mucha simpatía la una por la otra. Pero lo que más le agradaba a Tsuke era entrenar magia con Sakura.

Shaoran estaba a punto de marcharse poco después de un año de haberla conocido por asuntos en China y otros personales entre Sakura y él. Para Shaoran, Tsuke era perfecta para que Sakura pueda practicar y aumentara su nivel de magia en el tiempo que él estaría lejos. Desde entonces Tsuke se había encargado de casi todo referente a Sakura y su magia ya que Tomoyo no la dejaba ocuparse de nada más.

–Pronto se acabarán las clases, démonos prisa –decía Sakura contenta de poder estar con su amiga sin una pelea de por medio.

Desde lejos una chica observaba desde la copa de un árbol la escena divertida.

–Pronto esas cartas serán mías, como debió ser desde un principio. Sakura, ten cuidado todo lo que tienes lo estoy recuperando poco a poco. Porque yo soy la legítima dueña de todo, yo debí vivir lo que viviste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Buenos días Shaoran.

–Buenos días Eriol, disculpa ¿ya sabes algo con respecto a la dueña de las cartas?

–¿Te refieres a Sakura? Anoche hablé con Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, espero que tener noticias para esta noche.

–Buenos días Shaoran, buenos días Eriol.

–Buenos días Aita, ¿cómo te fue anoche en tu entrenamiento?

–Bien, gracias. Por cierto Shaoran, hoy no voy a poder viajar contigo. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, además se presentó un problema con la visa –comentó la joven china apenada.

–¿Qué?

–Lo siento, pero yo te alcanzo en cuanto se solucione el asunto ¿si? Estoy aprendiendo una técnica especial para transportarme de un lugar a otro y aún no la domino bien, pero espero poder hacerla muy pronto. No te preocupes estarás bien –se disculpó depositando un beso en la mejilla de Shaoran.

–Yo quería que vayas conmigo. Te esperaré.

–No, entre más pronto veas a la dueña de cartas mejor ¿ya están retrasados verdad?

–Es verdad.

–Disculpen pero ¿qué el viaje no era para la próxima semana? –preguntó Eriol confundido.

–Lo siento Eriol, se me olvidó informarte que el viaje se adelantó para hoy mismo –repuso Shaoran apenado–, lo siento.

–No te preocupes trataré de ir mañana con más calma. Tú y Meiling adelántense.

–E….está bien –contestó el joven del clan Li un poco nervioso.

**Continuará….**

Gracias a todos espero haya quedado bien, estoy un poco cansadita porque tuve muchas cosas que hacer pero espero que todo esté bien, prometo actualizar pronto antes de ocuparme con la universidad.

Adiós.


	3. nuevos adversarios

**_NUEVOS ADVERSARIOS_**

–Buenas noches Eriol, me informaron que mañana viajaremos a Japón. Así que ya empaqué mis cosas ¡que bueno!, podré ver a mi guapísimo Touya otra vez, espero que no se haya casado todavía.

–¿Sigues pensando en él, Nakuru? –un gato negro la sobresaltó por encima de sus hombros.

–Claro que si. No creerás que me he olvidado de él, además creo que ya se olvidó de Tsukishiro y no podrá rechazarme ya que soy una de las modelos más bonitas que hay… ¿no es así Eriol? –dijo la hermosa joven sentándose en el apoya brazo del sillón en donde Eriol estaba sentado.

–Claro que si mi querida Nakuru… a mi también me alegra volver a Japón, me gustaría mucho volver a ver a Kaho.

–¿Pero seguro que ella querrá volver a verlo, Eriol? –Spinel-Sun preguntó.

–No lo sé, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

–Claro que querrá verte Eriol –Nakuru irrumpió alegando tener la razón–, ahora que ya no eres un niño creo que ella te corresponderá como debe ser…

–Eso espero.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron en la conversación y una joven con cabello largo entró.

–Disculpen Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel-Sun, queremos despedirnos. Es hora de irnos, el avión saldrá en dos horas, debemos estar en el aeropuerto enseguida.

–Gracias Meiling, enseguida saldremos –Eriol hizo una reverencia muestra de sus modales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Ya llegué!

–¿Cómo te fue hoy? –respondió al saludo el mayor de los Kinomoto mientras leía el periódico en la sala de estar.

–Muy bien gracias.

–Que bueno porque te toca preparar la cena hoy.

–Hermano… Andréu viene a cenar hoy así que compórtate, ¿quieres?

–Ya te dije que ese muchacho no me agrada ¿por qué lo traes?

–Es que hoy entrenaremos en el templo Tsukimine y quiere acompañarme.

–Está bien pero te aviso que Yuki también vendrá a cenar.

–¿En verdad? Que bueno, hace tiempo que no veo a Yukito.

–Ya deja de hacer sonidos de monstruos y ponte a preparar la cena, se te hace tarde y Yuki está por llegar.

–Si….

Touya Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de Sakura. Touya la quería demasiado, por esa razón la sobreprotegía, sobre todo con los chicos; aunque siempre la estaba molestando y tratando como a una niña, él era consiente de que su hermanita ya no lo era. Sino que al contrario, era una de las más hermosas señoritas que él haya visto. Su padre casi no pasaba en casa, por eso Touya se había tomado muy a pecho el papel de hermano mayor y siempre estaba al pendiente de ella; pero, aunque él hiciera todo lo posible por espantar a todos los pretendientes de su hermana, no había podido espantar a Andréu.

Muchas veces había intentado espantarlo con la amenaza de golpearlo, e inclusive, había utilizado al guardián de la maestra de cartas para sus propósitos; ya que a Kerveros tampoco le agradaba este muchacho. Pero el muchacho había resistido a todas sus amenazas y eso era algo que lo exasperaba al extremo. Touya estaba acostumbrado a ganar, pero Andréu era lo suficientemente valiente para afrontarlo. Al final el hermano mayor decidió acostumbrarse a la idea y tras la amenaza de que si le ponía un dedo a su hermana lo iba a matar, admitió esa relación de muy mala gana.

–¡Oye Touya ¿dónde está Kero?! –gritó la joven desde la cocina ansiosa de preguntar a la bestia del Sello sobre el libro que había encontrado su amiga.

–Está arriba, ayudando a papá con su clase para mañana.

–¡¿A que hora vendrá Yukito?!

–Pronto, ¿por qué?

–Es que quiero preguntar algo a Kero y a Yue.

–Pues date prisa haciendo la cena para que cuando llegue Yuki le puedas preguntar.

–Si, pronto estará lista.

La familia de Sakura sabía todo al respeto de las cartas mágicas y los guardianes por lo tanto Kerveros podía disfrutar de la casa a sus anchas, Kero comenzó a ser el consentido de la casa. Desde el incidente de la amenaza a Andréu, Kero había sido el cómplice de Touya, y lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Además Touya podía sentirse más seguro de lo que hacía Sakura si el guardián del Sol la acompañaba. Otra razón de esta amistad muy fuerte entre Kerveros y Touya era que ambos tenían un carácter complicado, diferente pero al mismo tiempo muy idéntico.

Por otro lado, el padre de Sakura también había tomado mucho cariño por Kero a partir de que lo descubrió el día de la batalla final contra Eriol en el cual él se había desmayado y cuando despertó había oído toda la explicación sobre el hechizo de separación de su otra parte. Ese día se enteró de que él también era la reencarnación del mago Clow. Suponía que ese cariño y simpatía a primera vista por Kero, eran porque en su anterior vida también debió querer mucho al guardián.

Además de que Kero lo acompañaba y ayudaba en casa, y casi siempre que Fujitaka Kinomoto necesitaba salir de viaje, éste lo acompañaba; según Kero por cultura y la dicha de conocer otras tierras, pero Sakura sabía que era por la simple glotonería.

–Buenas Noches.

–Te tardaste ¿tuviste algún problema? –cuestionó preocupado el mayor de los Kinomoto mientras acariciaba el rostro de Yukito.

–No, yo estoy bien –gracias por preocuparte.

–Buenas noches Yukito.

–Como estás Sakura. Discúlpame por no avisarte de que iba a venir hoy a cenar.

–No te preocupes Yukito, estaba deseosa de verte.

–¿En serio? Yo también quería verte. Yue ha estado insistiendo en saber como estas, dice que tus poderes han disminuido un poco ¿qué pasa Sakura? ¿estás preocupada por algo?

–Hablando de eso, si no te molesta, quisiera hablar con Yue.

–Descuida, te lo pasaré.

La luz característica y el sello aparecieron en la sala de estar y enseguida guardián de la Luna apareció.

–Que demo… –dijo el guardián del Sol llegando a la estancia de la casa–, ha ya veo que viniste conejo de nieve.

–Vine porque sentí que mi ama desea verme.

–Yo… yo… –titubeó la dueña de los guardianes, mirando a los dos guardianes–, que bueno que están los dos aquí, tengo que mostrarles esto –Sakura corrió a traer algo y cuando volvió, traía consigo el libro negro de letras doradas.

–¿Qué es eso, de dónde lo sacaste? –el asombro se apoderó del rostro de Kerveros mientras ojeaba el libro.

–¿Sakura, tienes idea de lo que es esto? –el segundo guardián parecía más sereno.

–Tsuke lo encontró en la biblioteca, por eso lo traje, para preguntarles.

–Este es el libro negro de las cartas –explicó Yue.

–Este tipo de magia es usado por personas que quieren usar las cartas de forma distinta –concluyó el guardián del sol.

–¿Qué?

–La magia que utilizas es benéfica, es decir, no hace daño –intervino Touya–, las cartas fueron hechas de buenos sentimientos por eso su magia es blanca. Hay que aprender un tipo especial de magia si quieres utilizar esas cartas con otros fines.

–Este libro fue creado por alguien que también posee magia pero fue creado con el propósito de aprender a manejar las cartas de forma maléfica.

–Y si es ése tipo de libro… ¿por qué estaba guardado en la biblioteca?

–Seguramente trató de usarlo mientras Lee Clow vivía y como no pudo contra Clow, lo olvidó o se deshizo de el –concluyó el guardián del sol.

–¿Y qué debo hacer con el? –agregó la esmeralda.

–Debemos destruirlo cuanto antes –Kerveros se apresuró a decir.

–Nos traería muchos problemas si cae en manos equivocadas –agregó el otro guardián.

–Pero… pero… no sería mejor si antes de destruirlo, mejor lo estudio –decía la maestra de cartas nerviosa tratando de convencer a los guardianes y con miedo de que algo con tanto poder mágico sea destruido sin ser estudiado primero por ella. No quería que esto sucediera, no sin antes saber que y porqué se creó un libro así. Y una vez más su curiosidad estaba ganando la batalla –a...a...además soy yo la dueña de cartas ¿no es así? Serviría de mucho si, como maestra de las cartas, supiera todo sobre ellas… y, dime Kero… no vas a negar que te intriga saber. Incluso todos aquí podemos sentir un gran poder proveniente de este libro. Sería casi un pecado que no lo investiguemos –concluyó la castaña parada sobre la mesa y con el dedo índice señalando al techo dando a notar lo serio de la situación.

Todos en la estancia guardaron silencio, viendo fijamente a la castaña hacer el ridículo

–Muy bien Sakura –rompió el incómodo silencio Yue–; lo estudiaremos pero luego lo destruiremos, además debemos ser muy cuidadosos. No sabemos que clase de daño hará a las cartas.

–¡Gracias¡ –la joven saltó a los brazos de Yue.

–Voy a cambiar a mi forma falsa…

Segundos después Sakura se encontraba abrazando a Yukito, ya que este no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar y a soltarlo.

–Oye Sakura, a nadie le gusta que lo abraces de esa forma –dijo su hermano un tanto celoso–. Deja de comportarte como un monstruo y bájate, no debe ser nada fácil cargar a uno.

–¿Qué?

–Yo también voy a cambiar a mi forma falsa.

–Discúlpame Yukito –quien se encontraba sonriéndole como siempre.

–No te preocupes Sakura.

–Veo que ya acabaron de conversar, así que mejor vamos a cenar.

–Papá…

–Vamos, la cena está servida, no querrán llegar tarde al Templo.

–Aún no llega Andréu.

–Mejor –acotó Touya en una voz casi inaudible para que su hermana no la oyese.

–¡Touya! –la pequeña miró a su hermano con enfado pues había logrado escuchar.

–Déjalo Sakura, no me interesan sus comentarios –irrumpió un joven de buen porte, vestido de forma casual asomándose en el vestíbulo.

–Qué bueno que llegas –Sakura saludó a su novio con un pequeño beso en los labios, lo cual su hermano y Kero vieron con desagrado. Yukito por su parte volteó a ver a otro lado, ya que, aunque no tenía nada contra él, la verdad es que tampoco le agradaba ver a este muchacho cerca de su dueña por alguna razón que no sabía explicar a sí mismo.

–Sakura, lamento decepcionarte pero no voy a poder ir con ustedes hoy al templo. Tengo un problema.

–No ¿te quedarás a cenar, verdad? –ante el asentamiento afirmativo de su novio ella sonrió–. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

–No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

–Que bien... –irrumpió Touya–. La cena me caerá mejor.

–¡Touya!

–Déjalo Sakura... el de verte un momento es más que suficiente. Puedo aguantar los amables tratos de mi futuro cuñado.

–¡QUE DIJISTE IDIOTA!

–Bien… ya que estamos todos, vamos a cenar –invitó Fujitaka un tanto preocupado de que su hijo matara al novio de su hija.

Yukito, al momento que vio a Sakura besar a Andréu y ante el comentario se molestó. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido con Sakura hace unos años, él sabía que la quería mucho. Yue también la quería y el sentimiento de Yue se mezcló con los de Yukito haciendo que el sentimiento del muchacho creciera de forma increíble. Pero sobre todo, Yukito amaba profundamente a Touya, no le cabía duda. Esto evitó que comenzara a creer que amaba a su ama en forma distinta a la que él creía.

Observó por largos momentos a la niña que él había visto crecer ante sus ojos. Se veía realmente hermosa, su cabello no había cambiado en lo absoluto, su cuerpo daba a notar que ya no era esa niña y su mirada… sus ojos… Se concentró en esos ojos. No podía apartar la vista de esas esmeraldas que brillaban más que la luna. Era la misma mirada alegre que siempre había visto; sin embargo… había algo en esos ojos… un deje de brillo que faltaba… y él sabía que significaba: Shaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Buenas noches tía, disculpa la tardanza.

–No me gusta que demores, soy una anciana y es muy cansado para mí enseñarte todo lo que tienes que saber siendo la única heredera de nuestro clan.

–Lo siento mucho –la joven se arrodilló para besar las manos de la anciana–, no volverá a ocurrir. Desde ahora tendré más tiempo libre y podré entrenar todos los días.

–Muy bien, empecemos. Ya has aprendido el uso de la magia oriental y occidental, es necesario que ahora, además de saber como funciona, empieces a dominarla. Porque no es lo mismo utilizarla que dominarla; tengo aquí unas técnicas que te ayudarán a manejar los cuatro elementos.

La joven adoptó una posición bastante conocida en las artes marciales chinas para poder empezar su entrenamiento, como todas las noches…

–Estoy lista.

–Estos cuatro pergaminos corresponden a los cuatro elementos... agua, fuego, aire, tierra… debes unirte a ellos para poder dominarlos. Si dominas a éstos cuatro, todas las cartas Clow restantes no serán peligro alguno, podrás dominarlas a tu conveniencia.

–Lo sé, abuela.

–Los cuatro elementos de la astrología clásica occidental representan cuatro formas en las que la energía se manifiesta, cuatro expresiones del todo, desde su forma más densa y pesada a la más inmaterial. Hay otras formas de energía, puesto que en el universo todo es energía, pero estas cuatro bastan para describir todo el amplio espectro de las manifestaciones físicas y psíquicas de los organismos: la Tierra, el Agua, el Aire y el Fuego. La mayoría de nosotros tiene algún grado de vínculo con los cuatro elementos, aunque predominen uno o dos. Aún así, el que ellos se expresen dependerá de múltiples factores, por ello este entrenamiento será muy complicado. Es necesario que aprendas a dominar los cuatro elementos para poder derrotar a la maestra de cartas y recuperar nuestro lugar.

–Entiendo

–Bien, empezaremos con el aire, representado por la carta Viento: Su poca materialidad le conduce a ser el rector del pensamiento. Su campo de acción está en las ideas, en la creatividad, en la imaginación, la reflexión, la fantasía. Representa nuestro poder cognoscitivo. El aire es caliente y seco, se asocia con el temperamento sanguíneo, es decir, violento y súbito. Para lograr dominarlo tienes que dominar tu mente, ser capaz de moverte ante los ataques del viento con tu mente… ¿Lista?

–Si.

–_¡Dios del viento ven y obedece mis ordenes¡_****–la anciana gritó mientras alzaba uno de los pergaminos al cielo y lo sostenía con fuerza debido a la fuerza de este elemento al salir de el pergamino.

El elemento no tenía forma alguna pero comenzó a atacar a la joven mientras ésta lo esquivaba con precisión. La ráfaga era suave al inicio pero la anciana al ver que la joven esquivaba todos sus ataques, tomó mas aplomo y comenzó a atacarla con fuerza, forzando al elemento a formar columnas de aire con las cuales atrapó a la joven. Las columnas se apoderaron de sus manos y pies, mientras que una quinta columna se concentraba en ahogarla.

La joven estaba a punto de ahogarse cuando la anciana le gritó desesperada:

**–**_¡Utiliza la fuerza de tu mente!_

Ya no podía soportar más. No sabía como lograr que el elemento la soltase, su mente ya no razonaba con claridad. Era obvio que ella nunca sería capaz de ser una verdadera ama de cartas…. Comenzó a recordar….

_"Nunca vas a lograr nada, eres bastarda, como se te ocurre si quiera pensar que puedes ser parte de este clan, te detesto¡¡vete!! Eres una inútil, nunca serás nada, no eres digna de nada."_

–_Yo… yo NO soy una bastarda, soy la heredera_.

De repente abrió los ojos y con las pocas fuerzas que le sobraban logró hacer que el elemento la soltara y pudiera respirar, aunque aún no lograba hacer que el elemento soltase sus extremidades.

La anciana sonrió al ver esto pero no dejó que la joven la viera, no podía mostrar esa debilidad ante ella. Al inicio no creía que lo lograra a la primera oportunidad, pero estaba claro que la única esperanza de recuperar el puesto que le correspondía a la familia Hizihimiro sería recuperada por su sobrina. Ya que ni su hija ni su hermana pudieron lograrlo. La anciana pronunció algo en voz inaudible y el elemento soltó a la joven y regresó al pergamino haciendo que la joven cayera al suelo apoyada en sus brazos esforzándose por respirar.

–Deberás entrenar muy fuerte, casi mueres –concluyó la anciana dando por terminado el entrenamiento. Dio la vuelta retirándose y dejando a la joven reponerse.

En su pensamiento había una sola cosa: vengarse de Clow Reed. Aquel que se había marchado de ese mundo sin importarle su familia y heredando las cartas a otra persona; ahora por fin su venganza se haría realidad con su sobrina. No importaba que ella no supiera la verdad realmente, ni si quiera importaba que ella no sea del Clan, puesto que había sido adoptada. Sólo sería su instrumento para recuperar lo suyo, y nadie se interpondría en su camino. Ya había pasado por mucho sufrimiento siendo una descendiente bastarda de Clow. Había sido lastimada, ultrajada por causa de ese mago que nunca la quiso, que nunca le importó lo que sucedería con su familia actual, ahora ya nadie la lastimaría. **N**adie.

–Yo jamás pasaré una deshonra de nuevo. Lo juro por la sangre de Clow que corre por mis venas, juro que mataré a la reencarnación de Clow ya la falsa heredera, recuperaré mi lugar y los Li serán desplazados como descendientes de Clow. Todo me pertenecerá, a mí y a mis hijos. LO JURO.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Señores pasajeros en 30 minutos estaremos aterrizando en Tomoeda - Japón, les rogamos que permanezcan es sus asientos, gracias"

–¿No estás emocionado Shaoran? Pronto llegaremos a Tomoeda. Aunque es tarde… y no podremos ver a Kinomoto todavía…- decía apenada la amatista.

–Meiling… Creo que debemos esperar, mañana no tendrá clases. Es domingo, podrás ir a verla… mientras tanto yo esperaré en la casa de Daidouji.

–¡AHHHHH! –se oyó el grito de Meiling–, se me olvidó por completo llamar a confirmar nuestra llegada para el día de hoy.

Shaoran bajó los ojos obviando a su prima que se lamentaba –típico de ella olvidar las cosas– él tenía otras preocupaciones, luego se podrían encargar del asunto del hospedaje. No creía que a Daidouji le importara mucho el tenerlos unos días más en su casa y tampoco el que llegaran sin avisar si eran amigos de infancia…

Aita había tenido un problema con la visa así que llegaría en cuanto el problema se haya resuelto, por otra parte él estaría muy confundido sin Aita junto a él. Se sentiría muy confundido al estar con cosas y personas que no sabría reconocerlas. Después de todo Aita era su mano derecha y era ella quien le decía todo concerniente a su vida y él dudaba que Meiling se pusiera en ese plano, conociendo a su prima.

Miró a través de la ventana del avión y vio las luces de la cuidad… un suspiro salió de sí… ¿Qué fue eso?

A pesar de que su magia no era la misma desde el día de su accidente; con la ayuda de Aita había logrado aumentarla mucho más que antes y desde el lugar que estaba pudo sentir la presencia de una persona con un nivel de magia asombroso… - su estómago se revolvió – esta persona sobrepasaba el nivel de magia de él. Concentrándose un poco más sintió cuatro entes mágicas muy fuertes también – su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte sin saber porqué y esto lo hizo confundir y desesperarse…. ¿Qué sucedía con él?

Al darse cuenta de que esa persona con el nivel más alto de magia alimentaba el poder de dos de ellos, se quedó anonadado y el entusiasmo empezó a recorrer su cuerpo… Había alguien muy, pero muy fuerte en esa ciudad… tal ves esa persona podría enseñarle y así podría incrementar su nivel de magia…

–¡Shaoran! –la joven estaba desesperada.

–ah –Shaoran al salir de su trance se encontró con unos ojos de fuego que lo miraban muy de cerca. Se asustó...- Mei… Meiling lo siento.

–Claro, yo hablándote y tu pensando en quien sabe que… Yo preocupada en donde vamos a pasar la noche y tu tan tranquilo como siempre –la china cruzó los brazos y dio la espalda por completo al ambarino a su lado.

–Lo siento Meiling, no escuché nada –el ambarino trataba de excusarse nerviosamente.

–Todo este tiempo he estado hablando y tu solo has estado viendo esa ventana… –suspiró–, se ve que me va a tocar decidir donde quedarnos. A veces pienso que el tiempo desde que éramos niños no ha pasado, otra vez me va a tocar buscar en donde quedarnos.

–No creo que a Daidouji le importe si llegamos sin avisar… son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no?

–Claro que somos amigas, pero es una descortesía llegar así de la nada a una casa –regañó la joven a su primo–; creo que no tendremos otra opción que ser descorteces con Daidouji. Se me va a caer la cara de vergüenza –empezaba la joven de nuevo a quejarse–, pero no tenemos otra opción

–¿Acaso no tenemos una casa donde nos quedábamos cuando niños?

–Ah, si… esa casa; pues no podemos quedarnos ahí. Tu madre la vendió, ya que se supone que nunca regresaríamos a Japón.

"Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos a Japón, en este momento descenderemos en el Aeropuerto de Tomoeda así que les pedimos tomar asiento y abrochar sus cinturones"

–Supongo que tendremos que ir donde Daidouji esta noche…

–Explícame de nuevo… quien es ella… Daidouji.

–La mejor amiga de Kinomoto. Ayudó mucho cuando niños en la captura de las cartas. Es una gran chica, de seguro te agradará… ¿no estás nervioso, verdad?

–¡NO! Claro que no, e...e...está bien yo solo quería saber –Shaoran se sintió de repente nervioso al saber a donde se dirigían y quien sería su anfitriona durante todo el tiempo que se quedarían. Le preocupaba que las dos se confabularan para hablar de la card máster y lo hicieran sentir incómodo–. Solo promete que no vas a estar hablando todo el tiempo de Kinomoto y haciéndome quedar en ridículo ¿si?

–Está bien –la china respondió cruzando los dedos por detrás de su espalda para que su primo no la viese.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos estaría tranquilo por unos momentos. Y es que era desesperante tener a Meiling hablando todo el tiempo de lo maravillosa que era Kinomoto en china, y como si eso no bastara, ahora en Japón estaba seguro que la situación no mejoraría. Las turbulencias habían empezado y el ambarino tomó su maleta para poder extraer algo de su interior. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, su corazón dio un vuelco que no precisamente causaban las turbulencias… La fotografía de la joven se arrugó en sus dedos pero aún así no quiso guardarla… le gustaba ver esa foto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡VIENTO!

El guardián de la maestra esquivó el ataque fácilmente mientras que el otro guardián la atacaba por la retaguardia.

¡SALTO!

Un estallido se produjo en el lugar donde estaba la maestra, mientras que ésta se elevaba por los cielos tratando de convocar otra carta para atacar a sus guardianes. Estaba muy cansada, el entrenamiento de hoy era mucho más fuerte. Como si estuviera cargando un costal de piedras; aunque suponía que esto era a causa de las tres semanas que había dejado de entrenar… Yue le disparó una serie de flechas que esquivó con dificultad y fue en ese preciso momento en que se vio atada por aparentemente ¿nada?, regresó a ver el lugar de donde emanaba la fuerza y vio a su amiga Tsuke que había llegado invocando un hechizo que seguramente la lastimaría mucho. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano logró sacar la carta de sombra que logró atrapar por unos momentos a Tsuke, mientras tanto se concentró en Yúe y Kerveros.

Pensando que podía atrapar con la carta árbol a Kerveros la activó mientras daba otro salto para no quedarse en el suelo y no ser atrapada por su amiga, que para ese entonces, ya se había liberado de Sombra; pero Kerveros había esquivado la carta con facilidad y lanzó una bola de fuego directamente a Sakura cuando esta, intentaba activar las cartas Espada y Arena. Como era irremediable, el ataque de Kerveros la alcanzó sin que ella pudiera esquivarlo y cayó rápidamente chocando su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Los guardianes al ver a su ama dejaron de atacarla y volaron a su ayuda. La encontraron milagrosamente bien, solo adolorida. Tomoyo y Tsuke corrieron preocupadas pero la voz de Sakura las detuvo con la activación de la carta Escudo. Los guardianes vieron a Sakura sonreír y trataron de alzar su guardia pero fue demasiado tarde al darse cuenta que ya se encontraban atados por las cartas Bosque y Sombra.

Tsuke rompió el sello de escudo y comenzó una enfrascada lucha uno a uno con Sakura. Esta pelea era una mezcla de magia y artes marciales. Sakura sabía que ella podría rápidamente derrotarla con tan solo una carta, pero le pareció algo injusto de su parte y dejó la magia a un lado para luchar solo con artes marciales en las cuales difícilmente lograba salir adelante. Un descuido por parte de Sakura provocó que su amiga convocara un hechizo que la dejó inmóvil y con la cabeza en el suelo mientras sentía que una espada filuda le apretaba la garganta.

–Déjala en paz –Tomoyo empujó a la joven haciendo que cayera –Sakura ¿estás bien?

–Si… gracias Tomoyo… pero…

–Óyeme… ¿pero qué te sucede, acaso estás loca?

–Que te sucede a ti. Creí que esta batalla era solo para entrenar a Sakura –la mirada acecina de las dos chocaron como si una bomba nuclear hubiera estallado–, casi matas a Sakura.

–Es el entrenamiento de ella. Se supone que es ella la que debe combatir no tú. Además no podría dañar jamás a una de mis mejores amigas… –Tsuke decía esto para lastimar a Tomoyo que estaba a punto de matarla.

–Cálmense chicas, no es para tanto. –Sakura estaba nerviosa. Tomoyo era una de las chicas más maduras que ella había visto. Siempre llevando los problemas de la mejor manera, pero no lograba entender como todo eso de la madurez se esfumaba cuando aparecía frente a ella Tsuke, que al parecer, era la única que lograba sacar de quicio a su mejor amiga.

–Tomoyo, Tsuke, cálmense por favor –la voz del guardián del sol al acercarse a ellas junto con Yue luego de haberse liberado de la cárcel provisional de Sakura, parecía haberlas detenido–. No es correcto que ustedes estén peleando aquí. Tomoyo, no debes interferir en el entrenamiento de Sakura. Esto es para probarla en todos los sentidos –Tsuke sonreía con descaro–; y tu Tsuke, deja de provocar a Tomoyo.

–Es culpa de ella por entrometerse ¿No estarías mejor en algún lado, cosiendo alguna cosa o tomando el té con tu madre? Es peligroso estar aquí algún ataque podría llegarte por equivocación y no queremos que eso pase ¿verdad?

–Es verdad Tomoyo, no deberías estar aquí –irrumpió Yue. Siempre había optado por no interferir en la batalla de esas dos.

–Está bien, no interferiré más y me iré si eso es lo que tanto quieren. –La amatista dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse…

–No, Tomoyo… no te vayas –rogó la castaña.

–Descuida Sakura… nos vemos el lunes.

–Tomoyo, no estamos en tu contra…, pero a veces pareces olvidar que Sakura necesita entrenar. Tú sabes que te quiero mucho –Kero sonaba apenado.

–Está bien… yo se… no los molesto más… adiós –sonreía la amatista antes de desaparecer por las puertas del templo.

Todos se quedaron quietos por un momento….

–¿Sintieron eso? –Tsuke no podía moverse.

–Esta presencia la conozco –Sakura intentaba descartar todas las posibilidades.

–Es verdad, esta presencia es conocida.

–Creo que fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy –Yue opinó luego de que la presencia desapareció por completo –es mejor que descanses, Sakura.

–Si...

–Nos vemos mañana –dijo Tsuke antes de salir corriendo.

–Nosotros también nos vamos.

Los guardianes tomaron sus identidades falsas antes de marcharse, Sakura desactivó la carta Ilusión, barrera para que las cosas dañadas se repusieran y las personas no sintieran los daños.

–Bueno, me voy Sakura, no vemos.

–Eh… Yukito….

–Dime pequeña…

–Crees que… esa presencia…

–No te preocupes.

–Si –aseguró Sakura sin estar segura.

–Vamos Sakura, es hora de irnos, ya quiero probar ese postre que no me dejaste comer en la cena –el pequeño Kero la animó.

La maestra se fue del lugar con sentimiento confuso.

Mientras tanto Tsuke llegó donde se encontraba Tomoyo que se dirigía a cualquier lugar menos a su casa. Tsuke no tenía nada en contra de la amatista pero es que a veces ella misma no podía controlarse. A pesar de todo, ella sentía algo muy especial por Tomoyo aunque sin llevarse bien.

–Tomoyo espera.

–¿Quieres humillarme más?

–No, yo no quiero eso… yo solo quiero ayudar.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien.

–Oye… quiero preguntarte algo que no se si…

–Qué quieres. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

–Yo se que estas muy ocupada… con alguna reunión para tomar el té ¿verdad? –Tsuke parecía muy molesta, pero lejos de eso ella quería molestar a la amatista.

–Si –la amatista al darse cuenta de sus intenciones no le dejaría ganar la batalla.

–Es sobre Li… ¿cuándo vendrá? La reencarnación de Clow también vendrá ¿no es así?

–Pronto ¿por qué tanto interés? –Tomoyo vio algo en el rostro de su "compañera" que no supo descifrar y aunque ella era muy observadora y podía ver que sentimiento escondían las personas con solo ver sus ojos, no se atrevía a juzgar la mirada de la chica que tenía en frente.

A Tomoyo no le desagradaban las personas, es más era de esas chicas a quienes todo el mundo quería. Siempre se llevaba con todas las personas, siempre mostraba una sonrisa. Tomoyo era una chica muy hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, su sonrisa y su mirar irradiaban: paz, tranquilidad, amor…

Ella era la hija de una gran empresaria, sus padres estaban divorciados desde que ella recordaba y su padre trabajaba mucho fuera del país por lo cual Tomoyo no podía verlo casi nunca. Pero cuando él volvía a verla, la mimaba como a una niña pequeña lo cual no la molestaba porque ella también extrañaba a su padre y disfrutaba mucho cuando el venía a verla. Todas estas cosas habían formado a Tomoyo con una gran personalidad, la habían hecho madurar y al mismo tiempo le habían enseñado el valor de cada persona en el mundo…

Por esas razones Tomoyo nunca miraba el lado malo de las personas, pero Tsuke definitivamente era extraña… "o tal ves son mis celos por Sakura…debo dejar de ver cosas que no son. Si, lo más seguro son mis celos" pensaba la joven todo el tiempo "y es que en estos cinco años que la conozco siempre ha ayudado en todo lo posible a Sakura, si no fuera eso hace tiempo que ya habría hecho algo… pero lejos de lastimar a Sakura, ella siempre la ayuda en todo. Debo dejar de buscarle las cinco patas al gato y tratar de llevarme bien con ella".

–Por nada, es que me preocupa Sakura… no se cómo lo tome ella, tu sabes que Shaoran fue alguien muy importante en su vida... y… y yo.

–Descuida… yo me haré cargo de ese asunto… pero gracias por preocuparte por ella.

–Y… Eriol… –al mencionar este nombre, Tomoyo se quedó impávida–, tu estarás bien ¿verdad?

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

–No soy tonta Tomoyo, yo se mucho más de lo que te imaginas –Tsuke trataba de esconder su mirada, sabía que la chica frente de ella era muy buena en analizar las miradas y no quería que la descubriera.

–Buenas noche Tsuke, nos vemos el lunes.

–¿No vienes mañana?

–No tengo ganas de ir… pero gracias. Adiós –la amatista retomó el paso, tratando de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, no quería ir a su casa. Quería correr hacia la oscuridad y no salir de allí hasta que esa herida se cierre de nuevo. Tsuke la había lastimado, solo le había bastado decir una palabra para destrozarla, para hacerla llorar. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sí, pero no se detuvo, siguió su camino… Tsuke… nunca se llevaría bien con ella.

La joven solo miraba a Tomoyo desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche no había querido lastimarla, pero creyó que era mejor hacerla entrar en razón, dejar que llore y se desmorone antes de la llegada del mago para que cuando llegase, no la viera morir…

"Tomoyo… ¿Por qué?" susurró Tsuke sin apartar su vista de ese enorme vacío negro en donde había desaparecido… "Nadie te lastimará de nuevo…"

Esa promesa no iba dirigida a nadie, era una promesa para sí misma. Tampoco odiaba a Tomoyo, a decir verdad, desde es primer día que la conoció todo su mundo se había trasformado. Pensó que serían buenas amigas pero, cuando ella empezó a entrenar con Sakura, Tomoyo comenzó a portarse extraña en su trato. Aún recordaba esos días en que se llevaban bien, en los cuales Tomoyo era dulce, tierna y amable; esa era la Tomoyo a la que ella quería. Poco a poco Tomoyo comenzó a excluirla, a dejarla fuera de conversaciones y entonces ella tuvo que cambiar su trato también. Añoraba esos días… tal ves algún día regresarían a aquellos tratos… donde no existiría nadie interponiéndose… se aseguraría de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Joven maestra de cartas se acostó en su cama con cierto temor en su corazón. La presencia que había sentido la alarmaba. ¿Sería posible que esa presencia sea Li?...

"claro que no, su viaje a Japón será el próximo mes… Tomoyo me lo dijo, todavía tengo tiempo…"

Este pensamiento no la dejó dormir… todavía recordaba como fue todo…

_…Flash Back…_

_Las cartas Clow habían sido recolectadas, de pronto sucesos extraños habían comenzado a suceder… Eriol, la reencarnación del mago Clow había causado todas estas cosas para que Sakura pudiera cambiar las cartas. Luego de la batalla final en la que ella cambió las cartas Luz y Oscuridad, Eriol y la Profesora Mitsuki tuvieron que partir a Inglaterra… y también… Shaoran._

_"…Cuando alguien muy cercano a ti, esté por ir lejos, piensa en que tiene de diferente lo que sientes en ese momento… y lo que estás sintiendo ahora… Así vas a poder descubrir quien es verdaderamente la persona más importante para ti…"_

–_Que lástima que Eriol tenga que volver a Inglaterra._

–_Si –respondió Shaoran con un tono cortante mientras que volvían juntos a casa después de la escuela._

–_Ah… tenemos que hablar _–_Sakura recordó la plática que tenían pendiente–, me prometiste que cuando volviéramos de la Torre de Tokyo me ibas a decir algo ¿qué era? _–l_a maestra de cartas sonreía._

_Shaoran solo la miró sonreír con un gran pesar en su corazón como pensando en decírselo o no, mientras que Sakura le sonreía con cierta interrogación._

–_Yo… te…te quiero…_

_El viento sopló fuerte a la mención de esa frase que decía tanto a la pequeña. El ruido de los columpios del parque pingüino sonó quedamente. Todo el tiempo del mundo se quedó detenido, la castaña trataba de digerir lo que había escuchado…_

–¿_… Eh...?_

–_Que yo estoy enamorado de ti…solo quería decirte eso… ten cuidado al volver a casa._

_La niña fue a su casa y se encerró en su alcoba, tratando de descifrar que era lo que había pasado, no le importó que Yukito estuviera abajo, estaba confundida… "Yo estoy enamorado de ti"_

_"Shaoran… ¿que es lo que siento por él?... lo quiero como un amigo?... pero solo como eso?"_

_La ideas brotaban enmarañadas junto con los recuerdos junto a él: la captura de las cartas, cómo le ayudó a sostener el báculo cuando cambió a Luz y Oscuridad, el ascensor descompuesto cuando él gritó su nombre con desesperación al caer ella por el abismo, cuando ella cayó en el agujero con las ovejas y el golpeaba con desesperación la barrera tratando de que se rompiera._

_"no sólo como eso…pero este sentimiento es diferente a lo que sentía por Yukito... ¿Qué es lo que siento?... Shaoran…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–_Así que hoy se van… _–_Sakura lucía realmente triste._

–_Si _–_sonreía Eriol. _

–_Que pena... _–_Tomoyo declaró._

–_Teníamos ganas de despedirlos al aeropuerto…_

–_Pero hoy es sábado… así que tienen clases no hay nada que hacer… _–_la profesora Mitsuki aclaró._

–_¿Puedo seguir escribiéndole? _–_preguntó Sakura. _

–_Por supuesto…_

–_¿Y a ti también Eriol?_

–_Me encantaría._

–_Yo también voy a escribirles _–_se apresuró Tomoyo a decir._

–_Muchas gracias._

_Ese día Eriol se marchó a Inglaterra… "por favor Sakura, no te olvides…Cuando alguien muy cercano a ti, esté por ir lejos, piensa en que tiene de diferente lo que sientes en ese momento… y lo que estás sintiendo ahora… espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día…"_

–_¿Vas a ir a ver a Li?... _

–_T...Tomoyo... e…estee…Shaoran… m… me dijo…_

–_Que estaba enamorado de ti._

–_¿C…c...co…cómo lo sabías?_

–_Me basta con solo mirarte._

–_Pero todavía…_

–_No le respondiste…_

–_No se que hacer..., cuando pienso en él siento algo en el pecho…pero cuando trato de entender que significa… el pecho me duele más… no entiendo nada…de lo que me pasa…_

–_Lo que menos entiende la gente es a sí misma… –su amiga trataba de consolarla con una dulce sonrisa_–,_ …en especial su corazón… pero solo tu lo puedes entender verdaderamente a tu propio corazón…no te preocupes, dentro tuyo está la respuesta y vas a tener una oportunidad de descubrirla – la amatista le tomó de la mano clamándola._

**_Continuará…._**

**N.A**: Je je hola… Ya se que me he tardado horrores en subir el capitulo deben disculparme pero es que la universidad no me había dejado tiempo para casi nada.

Bueno, aquí ya van apareciendo varias cosas que son la base de la historia y que en los siguientes capítulos se pondrán más interesantes.

El flash back es real, es del manga. Es que me gusta mas el final del manga y por eso me decidí ponerlo… me suena mejor para cosas que pienso poner…

Bueno me despido, esperando reviews porfa, para continuar.

Gracias a todos lo que lo leen.

Bye…


	4. Encuentros no planeados

_ENCUENTROS NO PLANEADOS…._

El viento soplaba muy fuerte desde esa altura en la torre de Tokio, un joven estaba parado delante de ella, no podía reconocerlo, sus guardianes estaban a sus costados y alguien a sus espaldas.

El hermoso ángel de alas negras estaba más arriba de donde ella estaba, cargando en su mano derecha un libro negro… y en su mano derecha reposaba una carta…. El viento soplaba mas fuerte como queriendo derrumbarla.

De pronto los guardianes volaron de su lado y el ángel de alas negras movió su mano y con este solo movimiento atrapó a los guardianes. El joven en frente suyo, atacó al ángel de alas negras con su espada y el ángel se enfrentó al joven en una batalla difícil, ella quería ayudar pero por alguna razón no podía recordar el nombre de sus cartas…. Ella solo miraba con desesperación como el ángel atrapó al joven y con su mano atravesó el corazón del joven matándolo. La sangre se derramaba frente a sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada. El ángel de alas negras rió, una risa muy infernal y conocida aunque no podía ver su rostro, el ángel pronunció unas palabras que la desconcertaron y cuando se dio cuenta ella caía de la torre de Tokio, teniendo de panorama visual el cielo estrellado y con un dolor en su costado que al palparlo se convertía en un líquido espeso de color rojo… Ella moría…

¡¡ Rinnnnnn!!

La castaña abrió sus ojos… "otra vez ese sueño…"

La mañana estaba radiante, el sol salía como de costumbre y los pájaros ya empezaban a emitir sus cantos; era domingo por lo tanto no tenía clases pero hoy su hermano, Yukito y su padre saldrían fuera de la ciudad toda la semana por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre, en las cuales Touya procuraba ayudarlo por el simple hecho de que estaba aprendiendo de su padre ya que él iba por el mismo camino: ser arqueólogo…

Kero no había querido ir con ellos ya que iban a investigar sobre el libro negro que Tsuke había encontrado en la biblioteca y el pequeño guardián no podía dejar a su dueña intentar esa magia tan peligrosa.

"Será un día perfecto… hay sol, es domingo, no habrá nadie en casa" La castaña se apresuró a levantarse con cierta alegría y cierto calor en su corazón, claro que ella misma no se daba cuenta de ello, hacía mucho tiempo de que no se sentía así.

Luego de vestirse bajó de un solo salto a la cocina que se encontraba desierta ya que sus familiares salieron muy en la mañana y preparó un suculento desayuno para Kero y para ella. Kero se encontraba todavía dormido. Cuando hubo acabado, subió quedamente y abrió el cajón que era el cuarto del pequeño guardián, lo encontró dormido y se quedó observándolo; era realmente lindo y ella lo quería muchísimo, era su mejor amigo, su guardián.

"Nunca dejaré que algo malo te suceda Kero…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Buenos días. –La amatista llevaba el desayuno a la habitación de una de sus mejores amigas de su infancia.

- Buenos días Daidouji –sonreía contenta Meiling–, gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu casa.

–No te preocupes no es ninguna molestia, me alegra tenerlos aquí, aunque fue de sorpresa encontrarlos a esas horas de la noche –la amatista sonreía mientras dejaba la charola de alimentos en una mesita de centro dentro de la habitación asignada a Meiling.

–No te hubieras molestado, yo puedo bajar a desayunar.

–No te preocupes, subí porque quiero conversar contigo, anoche no pudimos hacerlo ya que llegamos tarde y ustedes estaban cansados.

–No pudiste esperar, ¿verdad Daidouji?

–La verdad es que me muero de curiosidad por saber que sucede.

–No te culpo yo también estaba muy ansiosa de conversar contigo. Cuéntame ¿cómo está Kinomoto?

–La verdad creo que ella está preparada para verlo, como ya te lo había comentado por e-mail, ella se deprimió mucho cuando se enteró del accidente, ella se ha tratado de convencer a sí misma de que Li ha muerto para no lastimarse ante el pensamiento de que él ya no la quiera más.

–Pero eso es natural, debió sufrir mucho…

–Pero ella ahora está mejor, se ha recuperado y cuando le dije que Li tendría que volver, ella se desconcertó pero ya no sufrió como antes… aunque no estoy segura de cómo reaccionará cuando lo vea, creo que Sakura hará todo lo posible por ayudar.

–A mi también me hubiera gustado que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran pero así es la vida, Shaoran también ha sufrido mucho, sin saber ni quien es, ni quien es ella. Créeme Daidouji, que si pudiera evitar todo este sufrimiento para Sakura, yo lo haría, pero se trata de mi primo, de su vida.

–Esas son las pruebas de la vida y yo creo que Sakura no ha olvidado a Li, por más que ella se empeñe en tratar de verlo como si estuviera muerto, la verdad es que está vivo, y está aquí.

–Oye Daidouji… ¿crees que se podría hacer algo para que ellos estuvieran juntos de nuevo?

–No lo sé, Eriol dijo que es imposible que Shaoran recupere la memoria.

–Pero siempre queda una posibilidad, tal ves estando juntos ellos puedan no se, hacer nuevos momentos. Además yo se que Shaoran no la ha olvidado del todo.

–¿A que te refieres? –la curiosa amatista ya había pensado de antemano en lo que la china le iba a decir.

–Mira, ya sé que está mal y no quisiera que me regañes, pero… he visto que Shaoran conserva un fotografía de Kinomoto y siempre la anda cargando, él trata de esconderla pero yo lo he visto mirarla, tal ves su subconsciente no la olvida.

–Después de todo, lo que ellos sienten siempre fue amor verdadero –dijo la amatista mientras sus ojos brillaban–. El amor verdadero siempre vuelve.

–Entonces ¿me ayudarás?

–¿A unirlos? Claro…

–Pero… hay uno o dos problemas –la china se desilusionó.

–¿Cuáles?

–Shaoran tiene novia. Una linda chica, que siempre lo ayudó, era su mejor amiga. Después del accidente ella lo apoyó, ayudó con su entrenamiento y muchas cosas más hasta que se enamoraron y Shaoran la quiere. Él está enamorado de ella.

–Sakura también está enamorada de alguien más.

–Y ahora ¿qué haremos?

–Lo de ellos es amor verdadero, todos lo sabemos… él guarda una foto de Sakura, ella siempre lo recuerda.

–Shaoran igual…

–Cuando íbamos en secundaria Rika y las demás chicas dijeron que si haces un oso de felpa y se lo das a la persona que te gusta y éste le pone tu nombre es amor verdadero. Sakura le hizo uno a Shaoran y se lo entregó cuando él se iba a Hong Kong la primera vez y hasta tiene guardado aún el osito que Shaoran le regaló.

–¿Te refieres al oso de felpa que Shaoran tiene guardado como tesoro y que no deja que nadie lo toque?

–¿En serio, lo tiene guardado?

–Pues claro, lo tiene junto a él todo el tiempo, incluso cuando perdió la memoria no lo dejaba.

–Eso muestra una vez mas que ellos e pertenecen el uno al otro, es nuestro deber unirlos, en nombre del amor.

–Si, es nuestro deber… Aunque me da pena por Aita, la verdad es que ella me cae muy bien.

–Yo también aprecio mucho a Andréu pero las cosas son así en el amor, no podemos dejar que sus vidas sean incompletas.

–Estoy contigo Daidouji. Nadie, a parte de Kinomoto es digna de Shaoran. Yo sólo rompí mi compromiso con Shaoran por que Kinomoto y él se amaban verdaderamente.

–Entonces no se diga mas, nosotras juntaremos a Sakura y a Li de nuevo.

–Es un trato…

–Ahora vayamos a ver Li, supongo que ya despertó el pobrecito después de lo de anoche…

–Si, vamos a verlo, tenemos que ir luego a ver a Kinomoto.

–No, hoy Sakura no estará en casa, saldrá a entrenar con Tsuke –la amatista puso una mirada triste.

–¿Tsuke? ¿Quién es ella?

–No tiene importancia. El reencuentro de ellos debe ser algo mágico, debemos planearlo con mucho cuidado. Ella debe estar como un reina para que Li se de cuenta de cuanto la ama, y él tiene que… estar muy presentable, todo tiene que ser especial.

–¿Y cuando será ese momento? –decía la china mientras pensaba en un forma de que Shaoran y Sakura se vieran lo antes posible.

–Esta noche hay un festival en el templo Tsukimine, arreglaré todo para que esta noche sea lo más especial posible.

–De acuerdo… solo espero que Shaoran no muestre resistencia y que todo salga bien…

–Cuando vea a la hermosa Sakura no podrá ni respirar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Buenos días querida amiga.

–Hola Tsuke… discúlpame por llegar tarde es que anoche…

–No te preocupes Sakura, me da mucha alegría entrenar _sola_ contigo.

–Y conmigo también no lo olvides –Kero sacó su cabeza del bolso de Sakura.

–Es verdad… Kerveros… –la joven se agachó para hacerle una caricia al guardián pero esta la rechazó.

–Kero no te portes de esa manera –lo regañó su dueña.

Es que a Kero no le agradaba mucho la china y cuando alguien le preguntaba el motivo, éste no sabía como responder, la verdad es que ni él mismo sabía por que, suponía que era por la misma razón por la que Sakura se ponía toda "hayan-an" con la profesora Mizuki y el mocoso no: la diferencia de magias.

–Bueno… vamos a entrenar…

–Bien niñas ¿Sakura, trajiste el libro? –la voz del guardián era imponente

–Si Kero, aquí lo traigo.

–Bien, ¿de qué se trata el primer conjuro?

–Haber… dice…. "la llave maestra es símbolo de virtud, carta del fuego muéstrame la virtud que escondes y castiga a quien no te obedezca. El corazón no puede vivir sin un cuerpo, quema ese cuerpo y bríndame sus poderes"

En esto la carta del fuego se activó e hizo un gran círculo alrededor de Tsuke que la miraba asustada ya que el círculo seguía haciéndose más y más pequeño y empezaba a quemar su piel.

–¡SAKURA!

–¡Agua!... no responde…

–¡Sakura!

–No se detiene… no me obedece.

La joven luchaba con su propia magia para lograr desactivar los poderes de Fuego, pero no podía hacer nada…

–¡Cartas que están bajo mi control, bríndenme sus poderes y obedezcan mis órdenes, aten a Fuego y corten su destrucción: Viento, Tierra, Agua!

Las cartas Sakura junto con Kerveros atacaron a la carta obligándola a detenerse y ser sellada de nuevo mientras que en este proceso la joven maestra de cartas iba perdiendo poco a poco su energía. Las cartas y el guardián lograron detener a Fuego unos momentos antes de que Sakura se desmayara por la pérdida de energía para poder mantener las cartas activadas. Sakura se desmayó y enseguida él guardián se dispuso a llevarla a dentro de la casa de Tsuke – puesto que estaban en el patio de su casa - para que descansara.

–¿Segura que estás bien?

–Si, no te preocupes por mi, llevémosla a descansar a dentro.

Kero, la llevó a la casa y la acomodó en una de las camas de huéspedes, mientras que Tsuke se levantaba del suelo con cierto grado de dificultad.

–Demonios, no contaba con esto –caminaba cojeando la joven adolorida–; de seguro Sakura se distrajo y pensó en mi mientras leía el conjuro.

Kerveros, salió a su encuentro para cargarla ya que ella también se encontraba gravemente herida.

–Mírate como estas…

–Ya te dije que no debes preocuparte por mí, estas quemaduras se quitarán con el hechizo correcto, mañana estaré bien.

–Sé que eres una gran hechicera pero aún así me preocupo. Estuvo muy cerca.

–¿Te preocupas por mi?, y yo que creí que te caía mal.

–Eres amiga de Sakura… debo estar agradecido que siempre la cuidas y eres de gran ayuda.

–¡Claro! Como ahora.

–Ese hechizo fue muy fuerte, no es magia ordinaria. Debemos destruirlo cuanto antes.

–¡NO!

–¿Qué diablos te sucede, no lo viste… casi te mata?

–Sólo fue un conjuro incorrecto, Sakura intentó un conjuro con una carta principal, uno de los cuatro elementos. Estoy segura de que si comenzamos a revisar primero los conjuros con las cartas fáciles… no sucederá nada y cuando ya Sakura sepa utilizar bien este tipo de magia, estará lista para las cartas de ataque.

–Tsuke… eres una experta en conjuros pero no creo…

–Créeme Kerveros que de esta manera podremos manejar la situación.

–No lo sé, deberé consultar esto con Eriol y Yue.

–¿La reencarnación de Clow?...

–Si…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran se había despertado asustado por un momento al amanecer en una habitación que no conocía pero al oír las voces de dos señoritas, de las cuales, una era la de su prima se sintió mucho más confiado y recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior….

Habían llegado a la casa de Daidouji a las 23:00pm esperando que por lo espeso de la noche no se enojara al recibirlos, pero, para su sorpresa, al timbrar una voz les dijo que la Señorita Daidouji no se encontraba y que la Señora había salido de viaje esa mañana.

No tuvieron opción que esperarla, claro que pudieron haber ido a un hotel pero el testarudo de Shaoran no le agradaba mucho que digamos dormir en un hotel. Pero cuando se disponían a marcharse y ya habían avanzado hasta la parada del colectivo una voz muy dulce los detuvo asombrada de encontrarlos tan pronto en Japón.

La noche estaba muy avanzada y el rostro de la señorita Daidouji notaba que no estaba dispuesta, así que no hicieron preguntas y Meiling se apresuró a ir a dormir teniendo cuidado de no hacer malos comentarios.

–Shaoran, ¿sigues durmiendo? –la voz de su prima al otro lado de su puerta lo sacó de sus ensimismamientos.

–Estaba –respondió el ambarino un tanto adormitado, hacía tiempo que no dormía con esa calma, y eso había ocurrido al ver por primera vez a la señorita Daidouji.

Ella era una joven de las más hermosas que había visto, con una mirada tierna y que le había proporcionado un calor extraño en su corazón, se había sentido extrañamente como en casa. La tez blanca, su cabello tan negro, largo y sedoso – y, como cualquier hombre – su cuerpo tan bien formado, esas facciones de toda una mujer y su refinamiento. Nunca olvidaría la impresión que le dio aquella joven al verlo… en sus mirada había un poco de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo alegría, y confianza.

–Levántate ya Shaoran, es más del medio día tenemos que ir a un lugar, levántate.

"Mas del medio día…, dormí tan bien que mi reloj interno no me despertó"

Se puso en pié, y miró el reloj que había en la amplia habitación asignada para él, en verdad, eran las 15:13pm, se fue directo a la ducha; al entrar y sentir el agua recorriendo su cuerpo. Aquella presencia que había sentido la noche anterior, había vuelto a aparecer. Un extraño miedo recorrió su cuerpo. Algo le había pasado a aquella persona que poseía esos increíbles poderes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los restos de la tarde casi habían desaparecido, las luces de la ciudad ya estaban encendidas y Sakura no despertaba aún. Kero empezaba a impacientarse cuando la joven Tsuke ingresó a la habitación con una medicina de hierbas muy efectivas.

–No te preocupes ya se recuperará, no le sucederá nada –trató de calmar al guardián que expresaba en sus facciones sentirse culpable–. Vamos a bajo, te preparé algo de comer para que te clames.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra el guardián siguió a la joven hacia la parte de abajo dejando a la maestra de cartas descansar.

Cuando pasó un buen rato, Sakura se levantó de golpe. Reconoció la casa de Tsuke al instante pero no le prestó mucha atención. Se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente desnuda y se apresuró a vestirse con la ropa extra que llevaba en su maleta ya que la que había estado puesta no aparecía por ningún lado. Una falda blanca que le llegaba a medio muslo, una blusa color esmeralda de mangas largas que se ataba por encima del ombligo y unas botas blancas largas que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Se cercioró de coger las cartas consigo y enseguida convocó a vuelo para luego salir a gran velocidad por la ventana.

Kerveros sintió la magia de Sakura activarse y subió enseguida a la habitación donde se encontraba descansando su ama momentos antes para encontrarse con que Sakura no estaba y ver una ventana abierta.

–Qué sucedió con Sakura?, sentí su magia –dijo Tsuke al momento en que llegó.

–Sakura se fue.

–¿Qué? Eso no es posible, no sentimos su presencia cuando despertó. Debió llevarle tiempo en vestirse.

–Ella está muy débil tal ves por eso no sentimos cuando despertó.

–Esa presencia de nuevo.

–Si… por eso Sakura se fue.

–Debemos ir por ella está muy débil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Joven Li se ve realmente bien.

–Es verdad Shaoran, estás sumamente guapo.

Las jóvenes estaban encantadas al ver a Shaoran vestido de manera formal el cual hacía lucir al joven muy atractivo ya que pocas veces éste se vestía formalmente. Su cabello lo llevaba como siempre y eso realzaba lo bien que se veía. El paso de los años había hecho de Shaoran un muy bien parecido joven, musculoso debido a su entrenamiento como próximo líder del clan Li, alto y de mirada un poco dura.

–Muy bien, vámonos.

Tomoyo llevaba un vestido hermoso azul, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un asombroso peinado. Meiling llevaba puesta también vestido rojo que, de igual manera la hacía lucir hermosa.

–¿Por qué tengo que llevar esto puesto? –refunfuñaba Shaoran aún no muy convencido de ir al festival al cual la señorita Daidouji le había pedido de favor que la acompañase.

–Porque así irán vestidos todos Shaoran, ya deja de quejarte y vámonos se nos va a hacer tarde.

–Meiling tiene razón, es hora de irnos –concluyó Tomoyo.

Cuando llegaron al templo, todo estaba realmente hermoso: la decoración, los juegos, la noche… Todo estaba perfecto y Shaoran se maravilló al ver tal singular cuadro. Gente divirtiéndose, riendo; algo que en todo el tiempo en China no había visto ya que todo el tiempo estaba encerrado en la mansión. Se recordó salir más cuando vuelva a China.

–¿Dónde está Kinomoto? –preguntó la china en voz baja aprovechando el despiste de Shaoran con un juego en particular que había llamado su atención.

–Ya debería estar aquí.

–Esa tonta de Kinomoto, no puedo creer que no haya cambiado en tanto tiempo.

–Descuida, ella estará aquí en unos momentos.

Shaoran Li estaba estático viendo como unos niños pequeños se divertían con un juego en el cual trataban de encestar unos aros para ganar un oso de felpa… Se preguntó porqué no podían colocar los aros en su lugar, parecía realmente fácil. De pronto un recuerdo vago vino a su mente: una niña (a la cual no veía el rostro), un muchacho de expresión dulce y cabello plateado se le había acercado sonriente a la niña… Un sentimiento extraño lo embargó…

De repente una presencia lo sacó de ese recuerdo extraño…

–¿Shaoran a donde vas?

–Li...

–Espérenme aquí –ordenó el joven antes de partir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura había llegado al lugar de donde provenía la presencia con mucho esfuerzo. Aún estaba débil y le había costado llegar volando desde la casa de Tsuke. Dio un vistazo desde el edificio más alto a toda Tomoeda; las luces del templo hacían resaltar el lugar, volvió sus ojos al cielo estrellado antes de soltar un gemido de dolor en su estómago.

Las calles de Tomoeda lucían serenas desde esa altura pero eso no hacía confiar a la card máster aún esforzándose en mantenerse de pie.

"Antes de que esto empiece tengo que protegerlos"

Tomó la carta Escudo e hizo un esfuerzo por activarla para proteger al poblado, inmediatamente se escuchó una gran explosión que se produjo en alguna parte donde la barrera de escudo empezaba. La maestra de cartas siguió el rastro del hechizo y pudo ver a una mujer parada al otro extremo de otro edificio un poco más pequeño que el de ella.

–"Tu hora ha llegado, esas cartas me pertenecen. ¡Entrégamelas!

Un nuevo ataque empezó por parte de esa extraña mujer. Hechizos de ataque que Sakura no podía combatir en el estado en el que se encontraba. Con dificultad esquivó los ataques.

–¿Por qué quieres destruir la Tomoeda?

–Yo no quiero destruir Tomoeda, simplemente quiero las cartas.

–Tu eres la que ha estado produciendo esos accidentes todo este tiempo.

–Las cartas. Dámelas.

–¿Por qué?

–Me pertenecen.

–¿Quién eres?

–Soy la verdadera heredera de Clow…

Diciendo estas palabras la mujer retomó el combate de magia con Sakura que comenzó a contra atacar con cartas como TIEMPO, FUEGO, ARENA, VIENTO, pero ninguna de estas tenía el suficiente poder debido a su estado.

Kerveros llegó en el preciso instante en que la mujer lanzó un hechizo flameante que fue detenido con el fuego que el guardián desplegaba de sí. La mujer comenzó a reír demostrando estar complacida con la presencia del guardián y la de la joven que lo acompañaba.

–Tsuke, como está Sakura

–Bien, no te preocupes –respondió Tsuke al tiempo en que tomaba a Sakura entre los brazos y comprobaba su estado.

–Bien, cuídala yo pelearé.

–No Kero, yo lo haré –la card máster se puso de pié.

–Sakura, debes descansar, estás muy débil aún no te has recuperado.

–NO me importa. Yo pelearé –dio el ultimátum para luego desplegar una sonrisa a su querido guardián y a su amiga–, todo estará bien.

Sakura tomó su posición y activó la carta viento pero esta no le hizo nada, al contrario, la mujer devolvió el ataque ferozmente lanzado y mezclado con flamas, y para que no lastimara a Sakura, Kero intervino recibiendo el ataque y siendo lanzado por la fuerza de éste.

Un nuevo ataque fue lanzado por parte de la mujer justo cuando Sakura se distrajo al ver a Kero caer sumamente lastimado. Tsuke intervino con su magia pero de igual manera el ataque fue más fuerte, la hirió y cayó inconsciente. La maestra de cartas perdió su control y comenzó a lanzar ataques repetitivos que en ves de provocar un daño en su enemigo más bien debilitaban a la maestra de cartas.

Cuando Sakura agotó sus últimas fuerzas, la mujer aprovechó para acabar con ella por sí misma. Se acercó y tomó a la joven por la garganta para tener el placer de matar a la que había sido culpable de su desgracia, para matar a la que había usurpado su lugar en el mundo mágico, para bañarse de placer al cortar ese bello cuello de la joven que tenía una vida perfecta, que era hermosa, que era amada por todos mientras que ella era llamada "bastarda". Muchos meses había estado esperando este día, planeando todo con cuidado desde el accidente de Shaoran Li, hasta cada uno de los pasos que iba a dar de ahora en adelante.

–Me dieron la orden de que no te matara aún… pero… no se si pueda obedecer –decía mientras Sakura la miraba incapaz de poder zafarse–, es tan agradable tener tu vida en mis manos. Es tan atrayente saber que justo ahora puedo acabar con tu vida y nadie puede detenerme.

–No… t…te sal…sal…drás con…. la tu…tuya- dijo la maestra sintiendo como el aire era interrumpido por la mano que cada vez se cerraba en su garganta.

–¿A no? Pero si ya lo hice con todos a tu alrededor, faltan algunos pero eso es solo cuestión de tiempo… ¿Quién crees que provocó la muerte de tu querido Shaoran Li? ¿Qué crees que pasó? Ahora él va a morir. Tu padre y hermano se mueren de ganas de que los visite. Aún no te mataré, quiero que veas como acabaré con cada cosa que tienes, cada persona a la cual le tienes cariño, una por una. Recuperaré mi lugar. Ya empecé con tu querido Shaoran Li hace poco, adivina quien será el siguiente.

–Suéltala –una voz gruesa la interrumpió.

–Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría…

–He dicho que la sueltes…

–Está bien, está bien –la mujer soltó a la maestra de cartas que cayó al suelto recuperando el aliento.

–Shaoran Li… quién creería que tienes fuerzas aún para pelear cuando tu corazón está por estallar.

–¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? –el joven chino respiraba con excitación–, ¿tu provocaste mi accidente? –le exigía contestar apuntándola con su espada.

–Es verdad, pero yo apuntaba a matarte en el instante pero… creo que resultó mejor que perdieras la memoria y murieras lentamente. Eso lastimó más a Sakura que si te hubiera matado en ese instante.

–Te mataré.

–Oh si… estoy segura que lo intentarás, pero no podrás y ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo soy la verdadera heredera de Clow. Te recomiendo que entrenes mucho más si quieres matarme como dices, estaré muy decepcionada si no lo haces.

–No la mataste ¿a qué has venido hoy entonces?

–A comprobar el estado de tu magia joven Li.

–¿Qué?

–Sentí tu presencia anoche, cuando llegaste y planeé este encuentro, por supuesto que no contaba con que Sakura vendría, le tendí una trampa para entretenerla pero… veo que no resultó como quise. No importa. El fin justifica los medios ahora estás aquí…

–Déjalo, el no tiene nada que ver en esto…- intervino la castaña.

–Aún tienes fuerzas… que divertido, pero ya no hagas tantos esfuerzos, pequeña cerezo, o te vas a morir y no quiero que eso suceda…. Aún.

–Si me quieres aquí estoy, peleemos.

–Claro que lo haremos… sin embargo… no será hoy. Como ya te lo dije, solo he venido a ver el estado tus fuerzas, no gastaré mi energía contigo hoy. A decir verdad no debía hacerlo con ella, pero mi odio pudo más; en fin, me retiro, los dejaré que recuperen el tiempo perdido –dicho esto y riendo, la mujer desapareció a tal velocidad que Li no pudo seguirla.

Ahí estaba… no podía creerlo. Sus ojos se encontraron en el silencio de la noche, a esa altura el viento soplaba muy fuerte pero aún así ninguno se movió. Kero yacía desmayado al igual que Tsuke a una distancia considerable de los jóvenes.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué hace aquí? Mi Shaoran… este… no…. No es él" unas lágrimas salieron de ella inconscientemente al reconocer las facciones del joven delante de ella. Tantos años, tantos recuerdos, tanto daño…

"Esta chica… es… la maestra de cartas… Sakura Kinomoto. Es realmente hermosa, casi no ha cambiado"

"No puedo… no puedo retroceder, éste no es mi Shaoran"

"Mi Sakura..."

–Disculpa, déjame ayudarte –el ambarino se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse en cuanto pudo reaccionar.

–No se moleste… estoy bien.

–No me lo parece….

(Silencio)

–Mucho gusto, soy Shaoran Li, creo que ya nos conocíamos.

–No –dijo Sakura lo más fría y cortante que pudo ser–. No nos conocemos, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, siento decir que no es un gusto conocerlo joven Li.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Trato de ayudarte y así es como me tratas? Alguien debería enseñarte modales.

–Será mejor que me vaya –decía la joven tratando de evitar su mirada mientras Shaoran le rodeaba la cintura con su brazos en un acto de caballerosidad por la joven que obviamente no podía consigo misma.

–No puedes irte sola… Sakura.

–Claro que puedo hacerlo –Sakura se liberó de sus brazos en un intento de caminar, pero cuando se dispuso a activar la carta vuelo, las piernas le temblaron y hubiera caído si Shaoran no la hubiera sujetado de nuevo–, además yo no le he dado la confianza de llamarme por mi nombre… limítese a mi apellido como es lo normal.

–¿No tengo tu confianza? –decía el joven mientras sonreía de manera burlona, extrañamente feliz sin saber la razón–. Si acabo de salvarte la vida.

–De cualquier manera…

–Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí. Tus amigos están heridos y no podría llevarlos a tu casa porque no conozco la dirección.

–No se preocupe, me quedaré aquí junto con Kero y Tsuke. Gracias por ayudar pero no es necesario que se quede, váyase.

–No puedo dejarte….

Lo que tanto temía Sakura, oír las dulces palabras salir de ese sujeto idéntico a Shaoran, con el mismo sonido, con la misma dulzura, con el mismo tono que un día Shaoran se lo dijo. Su corazón se partió en dos, lo único que quería era llorar. No se estaba preocupando tanto por Kero, ni por Tsuke, ellos habían desaparecido en ese momento. Cayó al suelo junto con Shaoran puesto que éste la tenía abrazada, ahí se encontró con esos ojos ambarinos que aún tenían ese brillo. Su olor no había cambiado, sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza mientras el ambarino la miraba; apoyados contra el barandal del último piso, juntos, en la negrura de la noche. Ella podía sentir el aliento de su querido Shaoran tan cerca de su rostro que apenas unos milímetros los separaban. Tembló de frío puesto que su blusa no era abrigadora, a decir verdad, descubría su cuerpo en gran proporción, y su falda de igual manera, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que una de las manos de Shaoran estaba en su cintura y la otra rodeando su espalda, sus manos eran cálidas.

–Tienes frío –Shaoran agregó sin atreverse a separarse ni un milímetro del rostro de Sakura.

–No.

–No seas terca, ten mi saco, te puedes resfriar.

Al momento en que se decidió a separase para poder sacarse su saco y dárselo, Shaoran notó también en donde se encontraban sus manos. Fue muy difícil para él separarse de ella. No sabía la razón pero quería estar cerca de ella lo más que podía. Estaba enamorado de Aita, pero por alguna razón esa joven despertaba en él un sentimiento distinto, fuerte.

Al ponerse Sakura el saco de lana, un impulso se encargó hacer que sus brazos volvieran a abrazar a Sakura. Su cuerpo ya no funcionaba, todo su ser parecía haber olvidado todo lo demás y esos impulsos llevaron al joven a acercarse cada vez mas, no se detendría hasta besar sus labios. Labios que parecían apetecibles a cualquiera, una droga que él sabía que ya había probado hace tiempo y que quería volver a probar con locura…

**Continuará…**

Hola, gracias por los Reviews, me alientan a seguir.

Este es el cuarto cap. por fin unos reencuentros que no debieron ser así je je… tengo algunas sorpresas para esta parejita a la cual adoro.

Hoy es el cumple de Sakura y subo este capítulo en su honor, no quería poner un beso pero… bueno.

Gracias por todo y espero que me dejen reviews para poder continuar.

Bye…


End file.
